Prison
[http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Locations ◄ Back to Locations] Summary The short summary below is directly copied from the Hover City page: The entrance to the prison is located by the door of the E-Cop Tower. After you finished his missions, Otello will wait you in front of the exterior entrance and ask you to investigate about missing citizens. The Prison is a complex maze with many chambers and halls, filled with cameras, lasers and movement detection floors. Entrance Info This text can be found by scanning the info point outside the prison entrance. You are currently in front of the imposing E-Cop Tower. At the end of this hall you'll find the prison's entrance as well as the complaint hall. The access to this hall is free and every Citizen is allowed to post a claim or request. An E-Cop agent will process it once all the administrative documents have been properly filled up. Detection Rules & Guidelines This text can be found if the player scans the infobox in a cell in the Prison. The cells can be reached by being captured three times in a row without removing your wanted level. You have been charged with entertainment offense or gaming device posession. The length of your sentence is undermined and you might spend the rest of your days in this cell, which is why you have the responsibility of keeping it clean. You must make your bed each morning and always flush the toilet after using it. Do not walk barefoot if your skin is damp, do not blow up the lasers and do not play with the lighbilb. You have the right to blink but it is forbidden to raise your voice or wave your arms around. Thank you for your co-operation. E-Cop Technology This text can be found is the player scans the infobox in room 1. This is a Super Calculator 2.0 completely sealed, with no interface provided for any organic being and relying on a new kind of hardware components of unknown origin and is said to be inviolable. This model, as well as some others, were made to manage and maintain all E-Cop Prison system facilities. Reforms by the Great Administrator This text can be found by scanning the info point in room 6. -It is forbidden to laugh for more than two seconds. -It is forbidden to run. -It is forbidden to tell jokes or having a joke book. -It is forbidden to eat candies. -It is forbidden to have a console or a video game. -It is forbidden to collect figures. -It is forbidden to watch the sunset. -It is forbidden to throw yourself into the void. -It is forbidden to bounce. -It is forbidden to party. -It is forbidden to draw outside of professional work. -It is forbidden to file a complaint against the city's administrators. Further Information By doing the main mission in the Prison the player is not only awarded with Otello's DNA, but also some questionable lore centered around Hp+ and the way ECP-17 deals with their prisoners. Prisoners are split into three groups after being evaluated on their force, intelligence and (third group specified a section below) then have their brains extracted. The prisoners that score the highest on their physical evaluation proceed to being turned into E-Cops. This lets us in on the information that E-Cops are half organic. The ones with the highest IQ are forced to help develop Supercomputer who's function is still not known. The prisoners who fail the physical and intellectual tests are transferred to the old HP+ laboratories for unknown reasons. Trivia * The Prison is the only area to have Quadbots. * This area was added into the steam version of the game on October the 23rd. * The Prison was the first area in the game to present Infiltration as a gameplay mode.